totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Starożytne smakołyki
Chris: 'Czy ty też Chefie uważasz, że ostatnie wyzwanie to był zły pomysł? ''Siedział sobie na krześle, a spod koszuli widać było kawałek bandaża. '' '''Chef: '''Mam ochotę rzucić to w cholerę.. '''Chris: '''No przestań! Wiesz, że dręczenie dzieciaków to nasze powołanie. '''Chef: '''Tsa.. gnojki.. ''Wstał i wyszedl ,a kamerzysta skoncentrowął się na Chrisie. '' '''Chris: '''Ostatnio w Grecjii Totalnej Porażki! Chaotyczne zadanko, które nie było punktowane ale sprawiło mi przyjemność. Wielka popijawa zaliczyła się utratą świadomości wielu zawodników. Ale najlepsze było to że musieli się ścigać! Niewierygodnie się to oglądało. Stłuczki, poślizgi po wymiotach no i co najgorsze latające furiatki. Jessica wygadała się przypadkiem Kelly o incydencie.. Haha! Awantura gwarantowana! Na dodatek Anna Marie próbuje zarwać do tego niedorozwiniętego kaskadera, Paolo po raz pierwszy coś zwrócił i nie zjadł tego spowrotem a Dakota koszmarnie pokazała się na wizji. Dzień pełen zaskoczeń! Ostatecznie nasz wszechwiedzący Japończyk został uznany za łysego pieska i odesłany do domu. Ludzie dziwne rzeczy sobie potrafią ubzdurać.. no ale kto będzie na tyle cwany i bojowy by dostać się do finałowej szóstki? Zobaczcie to u nas w Grecji Totalnej Porażki! Muzyka : Sarbel Kafto Kalokairi Opening W tle leci muzyka , na plaży stoją wszyscy zawodnicy w strojach kąpielowych . przyscy w tym samym momencie zakładają okulary przeciwsłoneczne . po chwili nagle Chris zasypuje ich piaskiem . Śmieje się po czym Chef go wyrzuca i zasm przysupuje większą ilością piasku . Kamera unosie się w górę i przecina kolosa i pojawia się rozbłysk . Pod palmami siedzi Shen obejmujący Dawn , którzy baraszkują . Po chwili na jego ramieniu siada papuga , która zaczyna go atakować a on zaczyna sie szarpać. Kamera leci dalej gdzie Paolo siedzi w bufecie i opycha się jedzeniem ile wlezie . Po chwili przebrana w strój kelnerki staci podajem u sok . Zaczynają pic ze słomki , ale on przez słomkę miesza wymiociny z sokiem . Staci zaczyna się ksztusic . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie w ruinach świątyni na miecze toczą pojedynek Jo i Brick . Jo wygrywa , ale nagle uderza w nią dziwny głaz wystrzelony przez Camerona . Zaczyna on pośpiesznie uciekać . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Jessica razem z Dakotą tańczą w zwiebnych strojach . Nagle z parawanu wychodzi Valentina , która rzuca się na nie chciac by ją pokochały . Kamera leci na statek gdzie Sam siedzie na spadku do bani z wodą . Nagle w tarczę trafia piłka i wpada .Zoey się uśmiechai przeprasza . nagle podchodzi Mike, chce się zbliżyć , ale dziewczyna go ignoruje . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Xavier ma okazję wykonać egzekucję na pocwyconemu w pułapce Scotta , ale powstrzymuje się i ucieka w las . jego nóż podnosi Kelly , która się uśmiecha i go podnosi po czym chce się poznęcać . Kamera ląduje w niebo i pokazane zostają cmury z podobiznami wyeliminowanych uczesników oraz zdjęcie kolosa . W sródku pochodzni stoją wszyscy zawiodnicy i machają . Oddala sie i pojawia się cąły wraz z napisem Grecja Totalnej Porażki . Apartament Zwycięzców Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg ''Nieprzytomna Jessica leżała sobie na łóżku. W międzyczasie Kelly moczyła okład dla niej. 'Kelly: '''Mogłaby się już obudził. ''Wycisnęła chustę i położyła jej na czole. 'Kelly: '''A wygląda tak bezbronnie. Przynajmniej może być normalna.. ''Ta nagle otworzyła lekko oczy. '''Kelly: Obudziłam cię? Jessica: '''Nie.. ja i tak już od dłuższego czasu nie śpie.. '''Kelly: '''Trochę mnie wystraszyłaś.. '''Jessica: '''Przepraszam, ale jak wcześniej mrugnęła światło było za jasne.. no i głowa mnie boli. '''Kelly: '''Już w porządku! Jesteś w apartamencie dla zwycięzców, więc wszystko załatwone. '''Jessica: Znaczy wygrałam? Kelly: Nie do końca, ale mogłam zaprosić kogoś. Jessica: O naprawdę.. więc dziekuję. Kelly: 'To była dla mnie przyjemność. ''Uśmiechnęła się i nałożyła jeszcze jeden okład. 'Kelly: '''Odpoczywaj. ja pójdę i zaparzę nam kakao. '''Jessica: '''Naprawdę dziękuję. '''Jessica (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Naprawdę nic nie kojarzę.. wogóle jakie wyzwanie, nic... jedynie coś tam przy stole.. Koleżanki z drużyny żyć by mi nie dały za to. Żeby tak się ośmieszyć. '''Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Oczywiście, że z szczerych chęci jej nie pomagam. Ona będzie moją przepustką do finału no i w końcu muszę rozbić tą parkę pseudoprzyjaciółek. Mój cel jest blisko! Zemsta na PAOLO! Plan prawie zrealizowany! Nawiązałam z nią kontakt w katakumbach, pomogłam jej i te dzień nadchodzi! AHAHAHA! Kabiny przegranych Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg ''W międzyczasie na ich pokładzie sytuacja była nieco gorsza. 'Dakota: '''Dlaczego.. ''Leżała na rozwalonym łóżku, które powoli zaczęło gnić z powodu wody. '''Dakota: '''Wszystko mnei boli i czuję zapach glonów! '''Xavier: '''Cicho.. ja miałem koszmar.. '''Dakota: '''Co takiego? '''Xavier: Śniło mi się, że wołałem "Kocham Jezusa" Dakota: 'Ja nic nie pamiętam.. i dlaczego o mnie nie mówicie.. '''Xavier: '''Oh zamknij się.. ''Padł zmęczony na swoje łóżko. 'Xavier: '''Me ciało odmawia mi posłuszeństwa... czuję się jakby ktoś mi wyssał duszę. '''Victor: '''Ziom! Przegrałeś! ''Zadowolony z siebie wrzeszczał na cały regulator. '''Victor: Jestem number one rozumiecie!? Nikt nie podskoczy.. Odsłonił rękaw i pocałował swój mięsień. Victor: '''Moim dwóm wspaniałym barkom! '''Xavier: '''Gbybym nie był na granicy życia i świerci zapewne poczułbyś nóż w swojej klatce piersiowej.. '''Victor: Za kiepski jesteś ziomek! Anna Marie: 'Ależ ty mnie podniecasz! ''Chciała sięgnąć do niego, ale chwyciła za wiaderko i zwymiotowała do niego. '''Victor: '''Daj na wstrzymanie! '''Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Taa wrócę do gry w wielkim stylu! Ta porażka da mi siły! Laska która mnie przechytrzyła wywaliła mnie, ale jestem dalej od niej! Odlot! Ale byłby odpał gdybym wygrał! '''Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Satanista nie jest napity, satanista jest w transie! A no i ten który wszystko wiedział odpadł, co oznacza.. zero moralistów w grze. Acz trochę się ogarnąlem. '''Anna Marie: Ludzie, a co z chodzącym workiem z nadrukiem biedronki? Victor: 'Gruby dostał zakaz wstępu! '''Dakota: 'Że kto? '''Victor: '''Paolo! Ziomek ta tu nasyfił, że gdybym nie otworzył drzwi pływalibyśmy w jego kwasie! ''Satanista podniósł się jakoś z miejsca i zeskoczył z łóżka. '' '''Xavier: '''Zobaczę co z nim... '''Dakota: A gdzie psiapsiółka moja.. Anna Marie: 'Podnieć mnie! ''Wysięgła się jeszcze bardziej aż spadła i uderzyła w wiaderko z wymiocinami. '''Victor: '''Ale fail! '''Anna Marie: Bosko.. Xavier: 'Nawet szatan by nie chciał mieć was w opiece.. ''Otworzył drzwi i skietował sie do łazienki. Victor pomógł jej się wydostać z wiaderka a Dakota chyba przysnęła na chwilę. 'Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Proszę was, od razu widać. Ja wygram to show! Łazienka Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg ''W międzyczasie Paolo siedział przed kiblem ciągle posyłając salwy do niego. '''Paolo: No dfawaj..Br.. Zwymiotował tak mocno, że woda z kibla trafiła mu w twarz. Paolo: 'O matko.. ''Był cały spocony na twarzy. 'Paolo: '''Czuję się jakbym rodził.. ''Nabuzował policzki i znowu spawiował. '''Paolo: Ja nie chcę.. Długo nie wytrzymał i po raz kolejny wypuścił tęczę. Paolo: 'Zamieszkam sobie tutaj... ''Do łazienki wbił Xavier, który troszkę był zdziwiony rozkrokiem chłopaka i czuł okropny zapach jego wymiocin. '''Xavier: '''Opętało cię nie na żarty.. '''Paolo: '''Czego ty chcesz.. '''Xavier: Przybyłem by zawrzeć pakt! Paolo: 'Hę? '''Xavier: '''Chodzi o sojusz... '''Paolo: 'Że o co.. ja gram.. Nadymały się policzki i znowu się obrócił się do muszli. '''Xavier: '''Potrzebuję jakiegoś gracza by wywalić kogoś... '''Paolo: '''Kelly!? '''Xavier: '''Ona mnie nie obchodzi! Inną osobę! '''Paolo: Kogo!? Xavier: '''Jessicę! '''Paolo: '''Ja do niej nic nie mam i ona mnie chyba lubiła! '''Xavier: Ona musi zniknąć, inaczej one nas zniszczą! Ja nie dopuszczę by tak niewierne istnienia kalały tą grę! Paolo: 'One są słodkie i ładne! Zapomnij o tym! '''Xavier: '''Twa odmowa będzie twą zgubą, a ja znajdę innego wiernego! '''Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''jestem sam, lecz teraz sam nie dam rady! I zostaje mi jedna dziewczyna którą omotam sobie i zrobię z niej niewolnicę! Ale wciąż mam to dziwne uczucie... to samo kiedy miałem podczas eliminacji Zoey.. AGR! Chcę się go pozbyć! Apartament Zwycięzców Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg ''Jessica poczuła się już znacznie lepiej. Usiadła sobie przy jednym z stolików pijąc kakao zrobione przez Kelly. '''Kelly: '''I jak znacznie lepiej. '''Jessica: '''O wiele! I naprawdę dziękuję za zaproszenie. '''Kelly: Ależ to taki drobiazg. Jessica: Ale żałuję, że Dakoty nie ma... Kelly: Też mi jest przykro.. przykro że muszę to zrobić. Z chytrym uśmieszkiem usiadła przy stoliku. Jessica: '''Nie podoba mi się ten wyraz twarzy.. '''Kelly: Jak na cheerlederkę nie jesteś głupia. Jessica: 'Zaczynam się bać.. ''Lekko się wycofała, ta jednak wstała i zbliżyła się do niej. '''Kelly: Posłucha pusta blondyno! Zapiłaś się wczoraj i wygadałaś się! Poza tym gratulacje! Nagle po jej czole spłynął pott i lekko przetarła go ręką. Jessica: '''Ja.. nie.. coś sobie wymyśliłaś. '''Kelly: Wyparcie? Kiepska strategia. Założyła ręce za plecy i spokojnie przeszła obok. Kelly: 'Xavier i ta wioska. Wypadek gdzie Dakota odnalazła Zoey i Shena. '''Jessica: '''Skąd się dowiedziałaś!? '''Kelly: '''Skąd? Myślisz, że się nie domyśliłam! Widziałam twoje spojrzenie do Xaviera! Na dodatek, tylko on byłby takim psycholem by wpaść na taki pomysł.. Kto inny się domyśli? Seksoholiczka? Idiotyczny ryzykant czy twoja blondbestidiotka? Nie! Najlepiej obżartuch z Adhd! '''Jessica: '''Ja naprawdę tego nie chciałam.. przestań.. ''Zdenerwowana upuściła kubek. Ręcę zaczęły jej drżeć. '' '''Kelly: '''Wiesz... normalnie bym powiedziała wszystkim! '''Jessica: '''Proszę.. ''Na twarzy zaczęły jej spływać łzy. '''Kelly: Posłuchaj uważnie, bo dwa razy tego nie powtórzę. Złapała ją za podbrudek i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. Kelly: 'Zrobisz na eliminacji co każę bo inaczej wszyscy się dowiedzą rozumiesz? Wszyscy cię znienawidzą! WSZYSCY! '''Jessica: '''Nie ja tego nie zniosę.. ja nie mogę być nielubiana.. '''Kelly: '''Więc załapałaś. Grzeczna dziewczynka. Na eliminacjach zagłosujesz jak ja ci rozkażę. ''Ta kiwnęła głową na tak. '''Kelly: '''Idealnie. A teraz wybacz, idę wziąć kąpiel. ''Puściła ją i poszła w stronę łazienki. Jessica roztrzęsiona poszła się położyć. Nie mogła przestać płakać. Jak się okazało, świadkiem tej rozmowy był Xavier, który przechodził i gdy usłyszał krzyk podłuchał końcówkę. '' '''Xavier: Muahaha! Więc zapowiada się ciekawie. Nagle z głośników dobiegł głos Chrisa. Chris: 'Zawodnicy! Za pół godziny zadanie! Proszę byście przybyli prosto na pokład główny, gdzie odbędzie się zadanie! '''Xavier: '''Muahaha.. ''Skierował się do kabiny przegranych, gdzie chciał coś jeszcze załatwić. '' Pokład Główny Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg ''Zawodnicy zebrali się prosto na pokładzie. Zniecierpliwieni czekali na Chrisa jak i zwycięzców wyzwania. Niektórzy odzyskali większość sił, inni wciąż wyglądali jak chodzące nieszczęścia. '''Victor: No gdzie jest ten ziom! Ja chcę wyzwanie! Anna Marie: 'A ja chcę, żebyś się mną zabawił! '''Victor: '''Wypada! '''Anna Marie: '''Zadziora! '''Dakota: '''Odrażasz mnie.. taki tani podryw. '''Anna Marie: '''Sama jesteś tania aktoreczko. ''Wzięła spray i dla odreagowania poprawiła sobie fryzurę. '' '''Dakota: '''Ja jestem sławna w porównaniu do ciebie i mnie uwielbiają widzowie. ''Posłała buziaka prosto do kamery. '''Anna Marie: '''Ta! Mnie każdy by przeleciał kochana. Wystarczy spojrzeć na fryz, top i cerę. '''Xavier: Sprawiasz, że odechciewa mi się być człowiekiem. Victor: '''Ty gościu szykuj się na wielką przegraną! '''Xavier: '''Chcesz by krew zalała ten pokład? '''Victor: Dajesz! Wkurzony Satanista wyciągnął z sakwy nóż i był gotowy cisnąć. Xavier: 'Rozszarpię cię! '''Victor: '''Z twoim celem wątpie. ''Wpatrywali się na siebie z wrogością i ponownie urzadzili sobie pojedynek na niemruganie. '''Paolo: A ja czuję się taki pusty.. Stał przy barierce i wyglądał mizernie. Jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Dakota: '''Zaraz.. ty się dusisz!? '''Paolo: Ja nie mogę przestać.. Dakota: 'Odrażasz.. ''Szybko uciekła od niego, a ten pluł prosto do morza. '''Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Czuję się taaaaki skołowany i taaaki słaby... '''Dakota (W pokoju zwierzeń): Fuj! On jest chory.. powinni go odizolować czy coś? Albo zamknąć go w klatce. Przecież nie mogę się rozchorować? Już mi starczy poprawienie mojego okropnego wyglądu. A jeszcze zostały mi paznokcie do poprawy. W międzyczasie zagubione owieczki doszły do grupy. Kelly: '''Witajcie wszyscy! nawet nie wiecie jak to miło wygrać trzeci raz z rzędu. '''Dakota: Moje kochanie przyszło! Rzuciła się w objęcia Jessici. Jessica: 'Miło cię widzieć. ''Przytuliła ją na przywitanie, ale była wyrażnie dobita. 'Dakota: '''Gratulację z wygranej! Jesteś naprawdę moją wielką przyjaciółką i cieszę się z tego! '''Kelly: '''Oczywiście mogłam kogoś zaprosić i moze wy dwie jeszcze tam traficie? '''Dakota: '''Naprawdę? To by było genialnie! '''Kelly: '''Co nie? Mam rację Jessica? '''Jessica: '''Ta.. ''Z oddali dobiegł głos Chrisa. 'Chris: '''Zawodnicy! Śpieszcie się czas na zadanie! '''Anna Marie: '''Kazał mi tu stać jak laska pod latarnią!? '''Victor: '''Ziomalko ruszajmy! '''Anna Marie: '''Jaki ty pewny siebie! ''Zaczęła go gonić żądna seksu. '' '''Anna Marie (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Od początku mojego powrotu nie spałam z nikim i to mnie frustruje! No heloł, taki towar jak ja nie może się marnować? Stolik na pokładzie ''Zawodnicy znowu stanęli przed stołem z położonymi nakryciami. '''Kelly: '''Czy to koszmar? '''Paolo: Why teraz kiedy choruję tak strasznie! Kelly: W twoim przypadku to chorowałeś wcześniej.. Chris: Cicho i zajmijcie miejsca. Dzisiaj zrobimy pojedynek płci! Panie kontra panowie w pierwszym zadaniu, które nazwałem zjedz albo daj się zabić! Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): Odloy! brzmi jak wyzwanie. Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ja nie wytrzymam... '''Dakota: '''Mam nadzieję, że to coś dobrego. Chcę zadbać o linię. '''Chris: '''Na pewno nic niestosownego. '''Kelly: '''A właśnie mam pytanie! '''Chris: Tak? Kelly: Tak właściwie to o co dokładnie walczymy? Nigdy o tym nie mówisz! Xavier: 'Hmm ona ma rację. '''Dakota: '''No właśnie! '''Anna Marie: '''W sumie.. ''Zaczęła sie tęga dyskusja aż Chris przerwał swoją piszczałką. 'Chris: '''Więc chcecie wiedzieć? To o złoty miecz o którym mówiłem. '''Kelly: '''Pewnie.. może dlatego inni się nie starali. '''Dakota: '''I znowu ma rację. '''Chris: '''Coś taka nabuzowana dzisiaj. No ale jak wam pasuje to wymienimy nagrodę. Co powiecie na pewny milion dolarów? '''Xavier: '''Milion!? ''Nagle coś mu zabłysło w oku. '''Jessica: Tyle pieniedzy... Zaczęli się rozmarzać i snuć swoje plany. Chris: 'To świetnie.. a teraz siadać mi do stołu! ''Rozeszli się i dziewczyny jak i chłopacy zajęli przeciwne strony stołu. '''Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): No nareszcie mam chęć do walki. Bo taki mieczyk.. komu to potrzebne. Dakota (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Milion.. wystarczy mi na tydzień do Paryża! '''Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): W końcu rodzice zapewnią jedzenie w lodówce na miesiąc! Chris: '''Zasada jest prosta. Dostaniecie osiem dań. Drużyna która zje jako pierwsza swoją porcję wygra. A potrawy zaserwuje wam oczywiście Chef oraz nasz specjalny gość. ''Zaklasnął i pojawił się Chef oraz Dj z pierwszym daniem. '' '''Chef: '''Widzisz chłopie, po co trzeba było się stawiać. '''DJ: Ja i tak chcę stąd uciec. Był związany do Chefa, żeby nie zbiegł. Chris: 'Pierwsze danie! Kawałki prosiaka zatłuczonego na śmierć! ''Rozstawili każdemu zawodnikowi ich przepyszne danie. '''Anna Marie: '''Dlaczego stałam.. co to właściwie jest? '''Kelly: '''Masz szczęście, że jesteś głupia... '''Xavier: Nareszcie! Wziął swoje opyto i zaczął je obgryzać. Xavier: Nareszcie normalne jedzenie.. Upaćkał sobie całą twarz kwią. Dziewczyny pobladły na jego widok. Victor: '''Dajesz! Nie będę gorszy! ''Wziął jądra świni i zaczął je szamać. '' '''Dakota: '''Ja tego na pewno nie zjem.. ''Odstawiła talerz na bok. '' '''Jessica: Sama nie mam zamiaru! Paolo: 'Zaraz.. to pachnie.. mięso! ''Wziął ze swojego talerza wątrobę i zaczął rozgryzać. Anna Marie nie wytrzymałą i spawiowała na stół. '''Kelly: Paskudne wyzwanie.. Chłopacy skończyli i zjedli pierwszy przysmak. Chris: '''I mamy jeden do zera dla chłopaków. '''Victor: Rządzimy! Tak poleciało mu resztaki, że trafił w siedzącą naprzeciw Kelly. Kelly: 'Pogratulować.. ''Kucharze zebrali to co było na stole i przynieśli kolejne talże z jakimś przypieczonym ciastem. 'Dakota: '''Ojej to wygląda normalnie. '''Chris: '''Czy na pewno? ''Wziął jedno z nich i rozpołowił na pół. W środku był usmażony świercz. 'Chris: '''Koniki polne w zasmażce! Zapraszam. '''Xavier: '''Rozpieszczasz mnie dziś! ''Z zadowoleniem sięgał po kolejne kawałki. kelly sie przemogłą i sama zaczęła wcinać. 'Kelly: '''Na pewno nie dam się łatwo pokonać. ''Niepewna cheerlederka wzięła jedno. Zasmakowało jej. 'Jessica: '''To jest.. smaczne? ''Chwyciła garść i zaczęła jeść. '''Dakota: Naprawdę? Chwyciła jedno i też zasmakowało zaczęła wcinać. Annę Marię potem zmusiły do zjedzenia tego. Chłopacy jakimś cudem nie zdążyli i nie skońćzyli. Chris: Widzę będzie zacięcie. Jeden do jednego! Czas na kolejne danie. Tyma razem przynieśli tylko dwa talerze. Były na nich małe ptaki. Chris: 'Pieczone drozdy! ''Victor chwycił i jednym susem wciągnął jednego. Xavier i Paolo spoglądali na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. '''Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Mięcho to białko. A białko daje siłę do wyzwań. '''Anna Marie: Smakuje jak kurczak. Skubała mięso wraz z dziewczynami. Żarłoczny apetyt Victora na mięso sprawił, że nie zdążyły. Chris: No i znowu panowie wygrywają dwa do dwóch. Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jest nas o jednąwięcej i po tamtej stronie jak widać są dwa żarłoki. '''Kelly: Przyznaję, że ptak dobry. Dakota: Wyśmienity! DJ z oddali cieszył, się że smakowało ale przyciągnął na siebie wrogi wzrok Chefa. Chris: 'Czas na czwarte danie! Ciasteczka miodowe! ''Na ten dzwięk Dakota i Jessica rzuciły się ze stołu i pobiegły do Chefa i DJ'a. Zabrały im tacki i zaczęły wcinać ciastka. 'Dakota (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Co tam zdrowy wygląd.. po tym czym nas karmili każdy by się rzucił na to! '''Jessica: '''Ale to pyyszne! ''Wzięła kolejne ciasta jak gdyby nic i zjadała. '''Dakota: '''Masz midek na buzi. '''Jessica: Ty też! Dakota: '''Od razu nam się himor poprawił. '''Jessica: '''Tia to jest naprawdę smaczne. '''Paolo: '''Nieee.. one to wyjadły. '''Victor: Nie będę gorszy! Nagle Xavier go powstrzymał i kazał mu siąść. Xavier: '''Czekaj.. '''Victor: A weż ty.. Xavier: 'MILCZ! ''Od razu siadł. Potrafił być przerażajacy gdy sie unosił. 'Anna Marie: '''Mam okazję.. ''Wychyliła się przez stół chcąc chwycić Victora, ale wycofała ręce gdy Xavier się na nią spojrzał. 'Anna Marie (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ten blady duch mi ustawia faceta! To ja powinnam to była robić kiedy go zaliczę. ''Gdy blondynki skończyły wróciły na swoje miejsca. Były widocznie najedzone. 'Kelly: '''No świetna robota dziewczyny. '''Chris: '''I tym sposobem mamy ponownie remis dwa do dwóch! Czas na kolejne danie. A są nimi pawie jaja! ''Chef sam przyniósł tackę z siedmioma pawimi jajami. '' '''Chris: '''A gdzie DJ? '''Chef: '''Został w kuchni.. ''Uśmiał się nieszczerze. W rzeczywistości go związał. '' '''Chris: '''Nieważne.. Kolejne danie! Więc jeść! '''Kelly: '''Na pewno nie gorsze.. ''Wzięł jedno z nich u stuknęła je. Po pęknięciu wylało się żółtko z białkiem. '''Kelly: '''Nieugotowane? '''Anna Marie: '''Nie syf tak.. Wzięła jedno i stuknęła o czoło, żeby pękło i zjadła je. '''Kelly: '''Eeee... '''Anna Marie: '''Nie oceniaj mnie dobra!? '''Victor: Nie przegram! Wziął jedno i chciał zrobić podobnie, ale rozpaćkał je na czole. Paolo: Wyglądasz idiotycznie! Zrobiło mu się lepiej, ale postanowił zdjąć koszulę dla przewietrzenia. Zaczął sie unosić nieprzyjemny zapach. Dakota: Załóż ją na siebie z powrotem.. Xavier: 'Cuchciesz padliną.. '''Paolo: '''Dziękuję! Wcierałem w siebie mięso, żeby być apetyczny dla Staci! '''Kelly: '''Weż człowieku.. wyjdż stąd. '''Paolo: '''Dopóki nie wygram! Wrócił apepyt! ''Wziła oba jajka i razem z skorupą rozgryzł w ustach. '''Paolo: '''Chrupkie! '''Chris: '''Ahaha jesteś naprawdę rozwalający. '''Dakota: Zaraz.. Zauważyła, że roziął sobie język. Dakota: 'On krawi.. '''Xavier: '''Me modły do szatana zostały wysłuchane. ''Wyciągnął zza koszuli pentagram i go pocałował. 'Chris: '''Yyy.. nieważne ale, panowie wygrywają trzy do dwóch! Kolejna potrawa? ''Chef przyniósł dwie na raz. '''Chris: Chefie! Jedno danie. Chef: Mam dość łażenia. Sam se usługuj platfusie! Chris: 'Zrobiłeś się humorzasty... no dobra więm macie miseczkę z jeżowcami oraz kawałkami rzepy. ''Paolo gestem zabrał chłopakom tackę. 'Paolo: '''Moje! '''Kelly: '''Dziewczyny ruszać i jeść to! '''Dakota: '''Jestem pełna.. '''Jessica: '''Ja też.. '''Dakota: '''I czuję się niedobrze po tych ciastach... '''Jessica: '''One były za.. za.. Odbiło się jej i przekręciła głową wymiotując na bok. '''Dakota: '''O nie.. ''Jej też się odbiło i spawiowała. Anna Marie również po chwili gdy wąchnęła jajko. Paolo zjadł to co było na tacy w mgnieniu oka. '''Victor: '''To nazywa sie twardy zawodnik. '''Paolo: Jestem miszczem jedzenia! Przybili sobie piątkę. Chris: 'Więc panowie wygrywają! ''Xavier, Victori i Paolo wpadli w radość. 'Kelly: '''Co za oszustwo.. '''Chris: '''Ale nie będzie dzisiaj eliminacji. ''Zaskoczyła ich ta wiadomość. '''Kelly: '''Naprawdę? '''Paolo: '''Nie! Kelly ma odpaść! '''Chris: '''Spokojnie! Panowie są bezpieczni i mogą udać się do apartamentu. A panei stana do dogrywki. Ta która przegra zostanie odesłana do domu. ''Nagle Anna marie podniosła twarz do góry. '' '''Anna Marie: '''Wygrałyśmy? '''Kelly: '''Oh wąchaj jajko dalej! ''Chwyciła ją i machnęła jej twarzą o stół. '' '''Xavier: Nie bulwersuj się tak złośnico. Uśmiechnął się do niej. Xavier: Inaczej się nie obronisz prawda? Kelly: 'O co ci chodzi? '''Xavier: '''Dobrze wiesz.. ty i Jessica. ''Załapała aluzję i również się uśmiechnęła. '''Kelly: Jak milutko się zrobiło. Chris: Dokładnie! Ale spokojnie , czas na dogrywkę! Panowie do kabin. Wszyscy wstali i poszli do zwycięzkiej kabiny. Dziewczyny musiały puść za Chrisem na ich dogrywkę. Dogrywka dziewczyn Dziewczyny nie zaszły daleko, bo nie trzeba było. Na pokładzie stały związane cztery cielaki. Chris: '''Panie witam na dogrywce! '''Kelly: '''Wyjaśnisz nam co mamy robić? '''Chris: '''Oczywiście! Wasze zadanie jest proste. Kiedyś był gladiator, który sam przeniósł byka wokół areny o potem go zjadł. '''Dakota: '''Aha... '''Jessica: '''Morderca... '''Chris: '''To było genialne! I to jest wasze zadanie. '''Kelly: '''Zjeść cielę!? '''Chris: '''Nie.. już mi starczy tych organizacji na głowie i pozwów. Więc związane ciele musicie przenieść na barkach na tamtą drugą stronę. '''Anna Marie: '''Znowu siłowe zadanie!? '''Chris: Dokładnie. Więc chwytajcie i śpieszcie się! Ostatnia która nie zaprowadzi, odpada! Wyciągnął piszczałke i zatrąbił. Dziewczyny zerwały się do biegu. Dakota: 'Ona jest taka smutna.. ''Spojrzała niewinnemy cielakowi w oczy, a ten nagle rzucił się swoim pyskiem i chciał uryść jej włosy. '''Dakota (W pokoju zwierzeń): Widzieliście go!? Chciał mi skrócić włosy!! To niedopuszczalne. Anna Marie: 'Nie będę się cackała! ''Kopnęła cielaka, a ten użarł ją w nogę. 'Anna Marie: '''Gupi zwierz! '''Kelly: '''Rzeczywiście to wina zwierze. ''Jakimś cudem Kelly uniodł cielę i niosła na swoich barkach. 'Kelly: '''Co za męczące.. zaraz? ''Coś zaczeło jej ściekać po ramieniu. '''Kelly: Spociłeś się? Cielę tylko zamuczało a ona poczuła zapach jego szczochów. Kelly: 'Nienawidzę zwierząt.. ''Załamana szła dalej. Jessica również jakoś dawała radę. '''Jessica: Dasz radę Dakocia! Pomogła jej z oswojeniem cielaka i pomogła jej z nim. Dakota: Dziękuję! Miło że mnie wspierasz. Jessica: Inaczej nie mogę postąpić. Uśmiechnęła się i zaczęły iść. Anna Marie: To żart! Złapała cielaka za fraki i zarzuciła na barki. Anna Marie: 'A zniszcz mi włosy to zamorduję! ''Cielę chciało dziabnąć, ale skruszyło sobie tylko zęby. W międzyczasie Kelly zdązyła dojść na metę pierwsza i puściła cielaka i go roziązała. 'Kelly: '''Przepadnij mi z oczy.. ''Cielę się jakby zaśmiało i radośnie uciekło od niej. Ta przyglądała się pozostałym. Zauważyła, że jessica szła razem z Dakotą. 'Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Skoro nie mogę wyeliminować Paola, to sprawdzę czy bardziej boi się o siebie czy o przyjaciółkę. Muahah! '''Kelly: '''Jessica! Zmiana planów! '''Dakota: '''Huh? Ona cię woła? '''Jessica: '''Zignoruję ją.. '''Kelly: '''Wiesz, popchnij Dakotę by zawaliła wyzwanie. '''Jessica: '''CO!? ''Zdziwiona spoglądała na nią. 'Dakota: '''Co za głupia.. '''Kelly: '''Zrób to , albo zaraz powiem prawdę! ''Po tych slowach Jessica czuła jak miękną jej kolana. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby prawda wyszła. wbrew sobie popchnęła Dakotę która upadła z cielakiem. 'Jessica: '''Przepraszam.. ''Sama zaczęła biec, a tuż za nia dotarła Anna Marie która nie przejęła się leżącą Dakotą. 'Anna Marie: '''Wygrałam! '''Kelly: '''Teoretycznie byłaś trzecia.. ale nie odpadłaś. ''Zadowolona Kelly spojrzała się na Jessicę. 'Kelly: '''Słusznie zrobiłaś. ''Chciała ją klepnąć, a ta osunęła jej rękę. Nagle na metę przybył Chris. '' '''Chris: '''Gratulacje dziewczyny! Zostajecie! A Dakota wypadnei na oficjalnej ceremoni!! Która odbędzie się za chwilę. Właśnie Chef sprowadził chłopaków na miejsce i my dołączmy! ''Wszyskie dziewczyny poszły na miejsce eliminacji. 'Jessica (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Wciąż nie wierzę, że to zrobiłam... Eliminacje Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg ''Wszyscy zostalki zaproszeni za ceremonię. Panowała dziwnie napięta atmosfera. 'Xavier: 'Łaskawie powiesz dlaczego nas zaprosiłeś? 'Chris: '''Cóż eliminacje jak eliminacje. Musimy pożegnać oficjalnie dziewczynę. '''Dakota: '''Dlaczego ja? '''Chris: '''Ta.. toż to zagadka. '''Dakota: '''Ale chcę wiedzieć.. Jessica! Dlaczego? '''Jessica: '''Ja nie mogę.. '''Kelly: '''Widzisz, nie była dobrą przyjaciółką. ''Nagle w dziewczynie pękło sumienie. Przywaliła kelly z liścia . '''Victor: '''Ostro... '''Jessica: Zamknij się... Zapłakana zbiegła z trybun i pobiegła do Dakoty ją przytulić. Jessica: Przepraszam.. ona mnie szantażowała. Ja nie mogłam... Dokota: 'Moja biedna.. ''Przytuliła ją czule. Maksymalnie wściekła kelyl wstała. '''Kelly: '''Taka jesteś co!? '''Jessica: Nie dam ci tej przyjemności.. Pomogła Xavieromi w tym wybuchu.. nie wiedziałam co szykuje. Wszyscy się zszokowali. Paolo: '''Wy!? '''Dakota: '''Ale.. '''Jessica: '''Nie wiedziałam co on szykuje.. '''Dakota: '''Wierzę ci.. wierzę.. ale dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi? '''Jessica: '''Bałam się.. bałam się, że znowu mnie znienawidzisz. '''Dakota: '''Naprawdę.. '''Paolo: '''Ty łajdaku! Skrzywdziłeś ZOEY! A ona ci ufała! '''Xavier: Jestem panem swego losu i nie przejmuję się nic nie wartymi świadkami. Wkurzony Paolo chciał rzucic się na Xaviera ale Victor go powstrzymał. '' '''Victor:' Spokojnie ziom! To w niczym nie pomoże.. '''Chris: '''Wy wiecie jak zapewnić akcję.. no ale cóż.. ''Wyrwał Dakotę z objęć Jessici u wrzucił na pole, po czym właczył przycisk i Dakota odleciała daleko za horyzont. '' '''Chris: '''Co nasz czeka po szokującym wyzwaniu? Jakie konsekwencje poniesie za to Xavier i Kelly? Czy paolo naprawdę ich pobije? I czy Anna Marie w końcu zacznie myśleć mózgiem a nie zderzakiem? Odpowiedzi na to wszystko zobaczycie w kolejnym odcinku Grecji Totalnej Porażki!! Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki